Fitness Camp
by luckyluboo
Summary: dr.EsmeSwan coach's her daughers Rosalie,Alice,and Bella's cheersquad who are enemies of dr.CarlisleCullens football star sons Emmett,Edward,and Jasper. What happens when their stuck together for weeks at fitness camp and the 9 hr ride to camp.LOVE BLOOMS
1. Chapter 1

_**Fitness Camp**_

There are two major thing students focus on at Forks High School. These two things are Football and Cheerleading.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen coach's the football team on his off time from the hospital where he is the best surgeon anybody's ever seen. He has three sons who are all adopted and in the same grade. His sons are the football stars of Forks their names are Emmett, Jasper, and Edward Cullen the best looking guys in school. Carlisle is also been voted the sexist man in Forks for three years in a row. The trouble is they are all players and are the enemies of the Swan girls.

Dr. Esme Swan is a pediatric doctor at the forks hospital and work there with Carlisle. She also coach's the cheerleading in her free time. She has three daughters who are the best cheerleaders the town Forks has ever seen. Their names are Rosalie, Alice, and Bella they are seniors in school just like the Cullen boys. They also hate the Cullen boys because they are players and there is one glitch when it comes time for summer fitness camp. That is that the school can only afford for the football and the cheerleading team to go if they share a bus to the camp. Esme also has been voted the sexiest women in Forks for the first time because this is her first year working in forks.

_**Esme's p .o .v**_

"GIRLS TIME TO GET UP KNOW!!! " I screamed trying to get my two sleeping daughters awake because Alice is always the first one up.

The next thing I heard was footsteps coming down the stairs and my beautiful daughters fully awake and ready to eat breakfast and get ready to leave for school to go to fitness camp.

"Hello Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are ya'll ready to go to fitness camp? "I asked

"YES!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs, loud enough to wake up groggy Bella and Rosalie.

"Yeah, sure as long as I don't have to look at the Cullen's after the bus ride". Bella said

"Yeah I agree with Bella, I don't want to look at those pigs!"Rosalie said

"Girls what have I told you about calling the Cullen's names."I gave them a very stern look of disapproval

"Mom you have to understand what we go through watching them break up with a girl or two a week is so not cool." Alice piped up

"Never judge a book by its cover, maybe those girls were not what they are looking for in a girl." I put that thought in their heads, their very stubborn heads

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" They all burst out laughing, including Esme.

"Ok Mom we are going to go get ready and play Bella Barbie." Alice squealed

"Oh joy" Bella said in a sarcastic tone

We all walked up the stairs and I went into my closet and found a pretty but comfy outfit to wear on the 9 hr bus ride. My outfit was a pretty purple sweat suit that looked terrific on my well toned body (_she has a well toned body because she coach's cheerleading_). Then I remember that all my daughters have the exact same suits just in different colors. So, I went to their rooms and told them to put on their suits that match mine.

**ABOUT 2 HRS LATER**

We were in the car all ready to go with are luggage in the trunk we left in Alice's yellow porch leaving are other three cars in the garage. We live about 45 minutes away from the school so we left at twelve fifteen because we have to be there at one.

I was sitting in the backseat next to Bella I was wearing my purple suit with my hair down with a little curl at the bottom, it looked natural. My hair is an auburn color not brown but not red. I have natural beauty and am always told I was beautiful. Know my thoughts came to my daughter looks they were adopted but they all are beautiful.

Rosalie who was sitting in the passenger seat of the porche has elegant blonde hair that all the girls I her school are probably jelouse of, she has blue eyes that remind me of the sky every time I look at her, and everybody I know thinks she could be a model because of her beauty.

Alice on the other hand is my little pixie, she has short black hair that is spiked at the end it comes like an inch below her ear, she has hazel eyes that go from brown to green with her mood, and she like 5'2 and always gets called a shorty. She is my little fashion designer, she dresses herself and Bella everyday and always looks beautiful.

Bella has Brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that she hates because next to me, Rosalie , and Alice she feels that she is just plain looking. She is not plain she has very beautiful looks that she just started admiring last year before we moved here.

All my girls are beautiful I don't know how the Cullen boys could resist and I'm not just saying this because I think there father Carlisle is a total gorgeous god he is the sexiest man I have ever laid my eyes on but my daughters and his sons are enemies so that prevents us from ever getting to know each other maybe we can talk at the fitness camp on are time off. OH my Gosh I have to stop thinking like this I sound like I'm my daughter age.

"So girls are you ready for this 9 hour bus ride with the football team and the rest of the cheerleading team" I said trying to sound enthusiastic as ever!

"No, it's going to be so boring thank goodness I have all of you there are I would not have gone." Bella said

"Well guys I guess you need to get ready because we just arrived at school and guess who I see getting out of a shiny silver Volvo?" Alice said

"Let me guess the three players and their father Coach Carlisle Cullen" Rosalie said using her girly man voice

" You got that right girls, know let's just get our stuff out of the trunk put it on the bus and find seats that are not that far apart from mom" Alice said giving us her game face

We all got out of the car and noticed that the Cullen's have already got on the bus and got our bags out of the car and climbed the steps of the bus and when we got on the girls were so angry when they looked on the seating chart the school had made because the principal made it and had my daughter's all sitting with one of the Cullen boys. I was happy because it sat me next to Carlisle. Bella ended up sitting next to Edward Cullen he had bronze hair and very pretty emerald eyes. Rosalie was sitting next to a very big muscular boy who is named Emmett he has short brown hair and bluish-green eyes. Alice was assigned to sit next to Jasper Cullen who has blondish- brownish hair and pretty hazel eyes that were in between green and brown.

While I made my way to my seat I put my stuff down that will entertain me for the next several hours next to Carlisle who was speaking on the phone and I went back to the front of the bus to tell the girls to go sit down I will take away all of their make-up and books away. That got them to go find their seats before I had a chance to move back to my seat.

**YOU'LL HAVE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS WITH THE BOYS WHEN ROSALIE, ALICE, BELLA, AND ESME SIT DOWN AND THE BUS STARTS ON ITS WAY TO FITNESS CAMP!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME ADVICE ON WHAT I SHOULD ADD IN THE STORY.**


	2. The bus ride

The bus ride!

Esme's p.o.v.

After threatening the girls they went and sat down next to the Cullen they were assigned to. I went and sat next to Carlisle, but he was still on the phone so I decided I would give the cheerleaders and football players ten minutes to get settled and then I would ask for there cd's to play on the bus's built in cd player.

**10 minutes later**

I saw the girls talking to each other over the bus's seats and totally ignoring the boys who were texting people on their cell phones.

So I got up while the bus was moving and walked to the middle of the bus, "Hey, ladies and gentlemen give me the cd of your choice and I will play them." I thought of the number 3 and told the boys and girls to pick a number between 1 and 10.

"4" said the girls

"7" said the boys

"Ok my number was 3 so the girls are going first what cd did all of you pick" I said

"THE PUSSYCAT DOLLS" they SCREAMED!!!

All the boys got a annoyed look except Carlisle son Emmett, he started to laugh.

The first song started it was called "don't cha".

I was walking back to Carlisle and my seat when the bus hit a few pot holes and I ended up doing a flip in the middle of the isle.

"GO MOM" Alice screamed

"GO COACH I didn't know you could flip like that!!!" Said Tanya Danelli

"Well you learned something new then" I said and made my way to my seat, but I noticed all the football players and Carlisle starring at me with their mouths open wide in shock I just laughed and sat down.

Then out of the blue Carlisle turns to me and says "Nice flip I would give you a whole ten".

"Thanks, those were some big pot holes" I said

That started are conversation about whatever came to our minds.

Rosalie's p.o.v.

Oh My Gosh!!! I have to sit next to Emmett Cullen the quarterback of the football and the boy I despise the most at this school.

I sat down and turned around a started talking with Alice and Bella about fitness camp and totally ignored Emmett.

"Alice do you think any good looking guys are going to be there, I'm sick of all the boys at our school" I said and noticed Emmett get tense like he was angry.

"ME TOO" "ME THREE" Alice and Bella said one right after the other. Also noticing Jasper and Edward get tense too and they both wiped out their cell phone and started texting people.

"When we get there are we going to go work out or just scope out the land" I said

"I don't know" Bella said

"We can do both while we are checking it out we can do our flips and tricks, I'm so excited" Alice said

"Cool" I said while turning around starting to get comfortable to take a nap.

"I'm going to take a nap too" Alice said getting comfortable.

"I'm going to read" Bella said taking out her favorite Jane Austin book to read.

Emmett's p.o.v.

When Rosalie sat down next to me I was in heaven she is the girl I have wanted ever sense the day I saw her. When she sat down she automatically turned around and talked to her sister totally ignoring me that made me sad, but then I was mad when I heard her talking about other boys and that she is sick of all of the boy's at our school. I was wondering if I'm included in that category.

I think she noticed me tense up, but then my phone in my hand started to vibrate with the caller ID popping up as Edward and Jasper I automatically opened and read what they texted.

Eddie's message said "Did you hear when Bella agreed with Rosalie on trying to find boys at camp?" Bella is the girl my brother Edward has had a crush on sense he saw her walking with Rosalie and Alice.

"Yea dude do they not notice that they are sitting with the hottest guys in school, I'm also mad because I don't want Rosalie with anybody but me!" I texted back

Jaspers message said the same thing so I texted him the same thing.

"Yea, I don't want to see anybody with Bella either" Edward texted

My brothers and I have three way texting so we can all have a conversation and not have to send double text.

"Me too, Except I don't want anybody to be with Alice" Jasper texted

I sat there thinking and thinking about what I should do about our Big situation.

"We need to come up with a really, really good plan!!!" I texted

Then I began to thing again and noticed that my brothers were doing the same.

_**WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN?**_

_**PLEASE**__** REVIEW **__**I LOVE**__** REVIEWS**__**!!!**_

_**LEAVE SUGGESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!!!**_


	3. The bus break!

**A bus break**

**Emmett's p.o.v **

I sat there next to the girl that I think I could stop being a player for and thought about what to do to get her as mine.

After about an hour me and my brothers were starting to hate being stuck in a bus with girls spraying hairspray and putting on lipstick and the other guys farting and burping.

I could see my dad Carlisle and the girl's mother Esme getting angry at the farting and hairspray that I finally saw Esme stand up and yell "EVERYBODY LISTEN"!

Everybody gave her their attention and was waiting to see what she's going said.

**Esme p.o.v **

"So, Carlisle what do you like most about being a doctor?" Esme sat next to Carlisle and were talking to each other.

"I really don't know I just always wanted to give people more chances in life and being a doctor made the most sense." Carlisle said while texting somebody

Then I got a big whiff of hairspray and the boys farts and almost chocked on the air and turned and noticed he also smelled the air and did not look to happy. So I stood up yelled to everybody to listen.

" Girls if you all do not put up your hairspray and stop spraying it I will make you run so much you think your feet are going to fall off when we get to camp. I hope you get my point" I said then sat down and watched Carlisle get up. The boys were laughing at the fact that the girls put up their hairspray faster than you could see.

"Boys you need to show respect and stop giving of natural gas" Carlisle said and continued "If not there will be punishment" he finished then sat down.

He is so hot! I thought

He then started texting again. So, I turned on my ipod and started doing my patient registries for the hospital.

**Edward p.o.v**

I was texting Tanya and telling her to stop texting me ad telling everybody I am her boyfriend…because I'm not!

I turned and saw Bella sleeping she looked so peaceful until she started whispering in her sleep.

"Stop….Please Stop…Don't" She was saying in her sleep. I just sat there and was wondering what to do but her mom and sisters were there before I could do anything and started shaking her to wake her up. I was so worried.

"Bella wake up sweetheart." Her mom said in a calming voice

"What" Bella said all confused

"Bella you were having another nightmare are you ok" Alice said in a worried voice

"Yea I'm ok" Bella said and I was relieved

"Are you sure?" Rosalie said

"Yea, just a nightmare" Bella said like it was nothing

Everybody went back to their seats except Esme, because her and my dad went to the front because we stopped at Whataburger to get lunch.

"Girls and Boys we are about to get lunch, but there are rules I will let Esme tell you what those are." Carlisle said gesturing towards Esme

"Ok these are the rules ladies and gentleman,

1. Ladies you actually need to order and eat more than a salad because we aren't going to stop for food after this until we get to camp.

2. Be polite and do not yell or be loud.

3. Show respect and make your school look good.

"Carlisle I think the boys should go ahead and eat and the girls will come in when ya'll get back from eating" Esme said which was fine for me because I'm kind of hungry.

"Ok" My dad said back and motioned for the boys to get off the bus and go order. So, I got up and left with my dad, brothers, and the rest of the football team.

**Alice p.o.v**

"Ok girls all we have do to know is wait for the guys to finish eating, would ya'll like to get out of the bus and stretch your muscles?" My mom said

All the girls immediately got up and went down the stairs and when we were all out my sisters and I were trying to find my mother until she came out of the bus with all her work in her big purse- brief case that I bought her when she was carrying all her stuff for work in her hands.

"So, how's the bus ride girls?" my mom came and asked

"Mom how can you ask us that you know who we are seated next to" Rosalie said

"Yeah, they keep texting people and its getting on my nerves." Alice said kind of annoyed

"Diddo" Bella said nodding her head in agreement.

"I know what you're saying Carlisle hasn't said bareilly anything to me and he keeps texting people too" My mom said before turning around to break up a fight

"Twit" Tanya Denalli said to Lauren Felton

"Slut" Lauren F. said to Tanya and my mom stepped in the middle of them right when Tanya was on her way to slap Lauren.

BAM and my mom's face became red as an apple when Tanya's slap hit her. She looked so mad and I have only seen her this mad one time before and that was when I maxed out all her credit cards during a shopping spree.

"Tanya and Lauren F. you two are on probation, you will _**Not**_ get to compete in the first 2 compactions during the first week of camp, Know go stand in opposite places." My mom said sounding angry making all the girls get a "So glad that's not me" face.

My mom and all the girls turned around and noticed that the boys had just saw what just played out and were shocked. I also noticed that Carlisle look a little worried.

"Esme are you ok?" Carlisle asked

"Fine thanks are you all finished the girls are starving?" My mom said trying to have a calm tone.

"Yes, we will be in the bus when ya'll are done eating we will be ready to go." He said while motioning the whispering boys to the bus.

"Girls lets go eat so we can get this show on the road" Mom stated, then we walked into Whataburger and ordered and got our food and started eating.

**Jasper's p.o.v**

We were all walking out of Whataburger full and ready to relax in the bus when we saw Coach Esme get slapped by Tanya who was aiming for Lauren Felton.

Everybody just stud there and started watching Esme yelling at the girls and giving them their punishment. Wow she looked so pissed off me and the guys dully noted never to get on her bad side.

I looked over to my dad and he actually looked worried about her. He walked over and started telling Esme that we were finished eating and that we would wait in the bus for them.

She then started telling the girls to go in and get ordered and followed them in and I just knew everybody was going to be talking about that incident in the bus while waiting for the bus. Emmett, Edward, and I were wondering if my dad likes Esme because he did looked worried about her when and after she got slapped.

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOUR OPINION IS !!!**_

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT? **_

_**SHOULD CARLISLE AND ESME START HAVING A RELATIONSHIP IN CAMP OR AFTER CAMP?**_


	4. The arival

The arrival

_**Em p.o.v.**_

So my teammates, brothers, and my father Carlisle all filed in the bus talking about that fight and when my dad finally sat down after taking role to make sure everyone was accounted for.

My brothers and I went to talk to my father about this Esme situation.

"So daddio what's up? Do you actually like Esme?" I said

"Well, boys nothing is up and I do like Esme she's beautiful, but we work together and there is other things." Dad said

"Dad, are you thinking about retiring your player card beautiful or just hot beautiful." Edward asked

"Yeah, and what were the other things you are talking about." Jasper questioned

"Boys, she is retiring the player card beautiful and the other things are the fact that I am a player and I don't know if I want to retire my player card, If we are to ever date the women I fouled around with that work at the hospital would probably be jealous and cause us to break up." My dad said

"Dad, what are the things you like about your player card in the first place?" I asked

"That question is to personal I'm not answering." My dad said

"Come on dad we are seniors almost to college you can tell us." Edward said

"Fine, I like the messing around part it makes me feel like James bond. Having a different woman every day and all their different places that turn's them on. Being with one woman is boring to me. I've ever been with your mother and she died so one woman doesn't work for me very well." Dad said being blunt

"Well, mom did die, but that doesn't mean you have to swear off being with only one woman because you're scared she will die just like mom." Jasper said

"That's reasonable jasper, I'm just going to think about if for know. All three of you need to get back to your seats because the girls are walking out of Whataburger right know." Dad said so Jasper, Edward, and I all went to our seats and took up all the room acting like we were asleep.

_**Esme's p.o.v**_

Well I spent my whole lunch thing about how concerned Carlisle looked. When all the girls were done eating and done using the restroom we all walked out of the Whataburger. We were getting on the bus when my daughters and I were the last one's on and I sat next to Carlisle who was still texting. I noticed my girls stop in their tracks because the Cullen boys were sleeping and taking all the room in the seats. So, my girls came to me and asked what to do and I told them to gently tap them and tell them to scoot over.

Instead they went over and screamed in their faces, that surly woke them up.

"Emmett wake up and scoot over" Rosalie screamed

"Edward wake up and scoot over" Bella screamed at the same time as Rosalie

"Jasper wake up and scoot over" Alice screamed at the same time as Bella and Rosalie

"WHY DID YOU SCREAM IN OUR FACES?" Emmett said

"Yeah, why?" Jasper said

Edward just scooted over and watched Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett bicker until finally Jasper and Emmett scooted over.

Then the bus was driving and it was like 8 o'clock when the bus started losing control.

"" I screamed with the girls until Carlisle and the boys wrapped their arms around us and told us to put our heads down.

We suddenly stopped and I looked up to see if my girls were alright and they seemed ok, but then I noticed that Carlisle was still holding me and I turned my head.

"Thank you, wow that was frightening." I said while Carlisle let me go. To tell you the truth he felt so strong and muscular and I didn't want him to let go of me ever. P.S. he smelled so good.

"Are you ok?" Carlisle asked looking worried

"Yes, thank you I was so scarred." I replied while Carlisle went to ask the bus driver what's going on while I try to calm down the guys and girls.

"Is everybody ok?" I asked while screaming

"Yes" They all replied

"Just stay seated and calm." I said sitting down after checking everybody to see if they were alright.

Then I saw sexy Dr. Carlisle walking my way with a thinking face.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"The tires are all flat and we are about 30 miles from the fitness camp, the bus driver says that there is a bus rental like a mile and a half up the road. SO, the boys and I are going to walk to the place while you and the girls stay here." He replied

"You don't want to wait to morning? It's getting dark." I asked

"No, we'll just go and come back." He said while getting up to tell the boys to get up.

"Boys, we are going to walk a mile and a half to get a new bus to drive to camp so get up and leave all your possessions. Let's start walking." He yelled

"Why can't the girls go walk to the bus?" Mike Newton asked stupidly

"Shut up Mike, let's go!" Edward said agitated

The boys all got off the bus and waited for Carlisle because he was going to tell me something.

"Be safe, keep the doors shut unless a girl has to use the restroom, and get some sleep we will probably be back in a few hours." He said waving bye and getting off the bus

"Girls you should try to sleep and don't worry everything is going to be fine." I said trying not to worry

"Hey, Coach is that car that just parked behind the bus is that the boys?" I don't know who that is but it is not the boys

The men were getting out of their car and putting on black masks and had guns.

"Girls they have guns duck and don't come up at all until they are gone!" I said sounding panicked

"HEY EVERYBODY STAY DOWN AND SHUT UP AND GIVE US YOUR CELL PHONES KNOW!" The masked people said

Everybody gave them their cell phones then stared at them until they were done.

"YOU COME WITH US" They said waving a gun to my chest so I got up and followed them off the bus and mouthed to my girls to call the police and Carlisle because I know my daughter Alice only gave up her texting phone.{She has two one for texting and one for calling}

They pushed me in a black SUV and blindfolded me. All I could think of was my girls and I don't want to die and leave my daughters motherless so I decided to ask why they kidnapped me.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked

"Let's just say our boss has been in love with you for a few months and watching your every move." One of them said

"Who's your boss?" I asked

"Trevor Hawk" The other guy stated that made me panic.

"You mean the criminal Trevor Hawk that has murdered people?" I asked

"Yes, he loves you." The first man said

"How could he love me he has never met me?" I asked

"He has followed you around, he knows exactly who you are and he also knows who you have a crush on." The second man said sounding agitated

"Who would that be?" I asked

"Carlisle Cullen, if you don't shut up and stop asking questions I will put you to sleep." He stated

At first I was in shock that he knew that I have a crush on Carlisle Cullen and that he was going to give me something to put me to sleep. So, I shut up and wondered what my girls were doing to save me.

_**Alice p.o.v**_

"WHAT DO WE DO? OMGOSH THEY JUST KIDNAPED OUR MOM."I SAID

"Alice you didn't give them your calling phone so give it to me and I will call Carlisle and the police" Bella said trying not to freak out

**WHAT SHOULD BELLA TELL CARLISLE AND THE POLICE?**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!!!**


	5. daughters love and the cullens

Chapter five

Bella p.o.v

Recap

"Alice you didn't give them you're calling phone so give it to me and I will call Carlisle and the police" I said trying to calm down.

End recap

"Rosalie do you have Carlisle's number?" I asked

"No" she said still crying

I decided to call 911

Ring ring ring "hello, 911 what's your emergency?" the operator asked

"My mom Esme Swan was just kidnapped !" I said through my tears

"Where are you ? I will send a patrol car to come and help" she asked

"We are one and a half miles away from the gas station on I-90" I said

"A car is on its way, thank you goodbye" she hung up

"Ok EVERYBODY THEY ARE SENDING A COP CAR AND THEY ARE GOING TO ASK QUESTIONS, WHY DON'T WE GET OFF THE BUS AND WAIT FOR THE COPS AND THE BOYS!" I YELLED so all the girls could hear me

We all got off the bus and then we noticed Carlisle and the football team driving in a big bus.

Rosalie p.o.v

I couldn't stop crying. Alice, Bella, and I just collapsed on the road beside the bus . Carlisle and the boys were getting off the bus and running toward us.

"Rose, what happen? Why are you crying?" Emmett of all boys asked while the picked me up to cry in his lap

"Bella, what happen?" Edward asked and put Bella in his lap

"Alice, why are you crying? Sweetheart what's wrong?" jasper asked while coddling alice

Carlisle then came up and asked the one question that made us cry even more.

"Where is Esme?" Carlisle questioned

" sssss-he was kidnapped!" Alice yelled

"WHAT" ALL THE BOYS YELLED

"When you left some men had black mask's on and took all are cell phone except alice's second one and they took our mother" bella said while rubbing her eyes

"THE COPS ARE HERE" Angela yelled

My sisters and I shot up so fast the cullens had whip lash

"Officer they took her in a dark black SUV, go they left five minutes ago hurry hurry" we yelled

The cop car sped away going in the direction we pointed towards.

Alice p.o.v

"CARLISLE LETS GO TO THE POLICE STATION AND WAIT" I yelled hopping on the bus with my sisters while everybody followed

When everybody got on the bus I sat with Jasper, Rosalie with Emmett, and Bella with Edward. Carlisle started speeding to the station.

"Jasper, do you think they will get my mom back?" I asked while he looked at me with a sad look

"Alice , yes I think they will find your mom and hopefully soon you will see her again" he said

We got to the station thirty minutes later and noticed a black suv in the parking lot and the officer we yelled at taking a mad looking man in to the police station.

Rosalie, Alice, and I got off the bus and notice none other than are mother coming out looking banged up a little. We ran over to her and started hugging her to death and kissing her cheeks. The whole cheerleading and football team started clapping and walked back on the bus to go to camp and gave us some space for a second.

"Girls, I love you all so much and I was so scared I would see ya'll get the cullens as boyfriends, fall in love, get married, have kids, and I don't want to miss any part of your lives!" My mom said after her last tear fell

"WE LOVE YOU TOO!" We yelled in unison

"Mom, why do you think we will marry the cullens?" I asked at a whisper

"Girls, I know you all have crushes on them even though they do date a lot of girls. Let's just call it mothers intuition." mom said

"ok, maybe we do but our daughters intuition tells us you are going to be married to a certain doctor named Carlisle!" Bella said

We than stepped on the bus and looked at the cullens looking at us lustfully and burst out laughing causing the whole bus to look at all four of us like we are insane.

Esme p.o.v

I sat down next to Carlisle and he turned and looked at me.

"Esme, I need to ask you a question? He said looking a little nervous

READERS, WHAT DO YOU THINK HE IS GOING TO ASK? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP WRITING OR NOT? LOVE, LUCKYLUBOO


End file.
